


To już reguła

by red_archer_archangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_archer_archangel/pseuds/red_archer_archangel
Summary: Castiel chcąc zarobić na nowe mieszkanie, by wyprowadzić się z rodzinnego domu, prosi ciotecznego brata o posadę barmana w jednym z jego klubów. Lucyfer, który lubił żartować sobie z młodszego kuzyna, przyjmuje go do nowo otwartego baru ze striptizem. Castiel, mimo ciekawskich spojrzeń klientów, uczciwie pracuje.





	1. Porozmawiajmy.

    Castiel nie narzekał na swoją pracę jakość szczególnie. Nie przepadał za nią, ale świeżo po licencjacie nie liczył na wygórowane stanowisko. Wiedział, że posada barmana w klubie kuzyna jest wyłącznie tymczasowa, więc był wdzięczny za jej posiadanie. Chciał zamieszkać sam, najlepiej w jakimś niewielkim mieszkaniu blisko centrum Chicago, jednocześnie daleko od jego przedmieść albo okolicznych miasteczek. Wbrew pozorom, wolał żyć w hałaśliwym mieście niż na cichej wsi. Tylko stały dochód gotówki pozwalał to spełnić, dlatego poprosił ciotecznego brata o przysługę. Z początku Lucyfer odmówił, bo nie potrzebował pracownika, ale w końcu znalazł miejsce dla Castiela. W rzeczywistości to miejsce znalazło się samo, ponieważ Lucy nawet w pierwszej chwili nie pomyślał o kuzynie. 

   Lucyfer (Amara miała specyficzne poczucie humoru, więc imię pierworodnego nie było w rodzinie zaskoczeniem. Jej brat Chuck wcale do lepszych nie należał, skoro nazwał czterech synów po aniołach) był właścicielem kilku klubów i barów w całym Chicago oraz z trzech w Detroit. W Chicago, gdzie Castiel postanowił się przenieść, Lucyfer właśnie otwierał nowy lokal, będący pierwszym takim w jego karierze. Po otrzymaniu wszystkich potrzebnych dokumentów, klub był gotowy do przyjmowania klientów. Brakowało tylko kogoś za ladą, serwującego drinki czy inne alkohole. Lucyfer nie chciał zatrudniać kobiety za bar, ponieważ odwracałaby uwagę od atrakcji, jednak wątpił, że jakiś mężczyzna od tak zostanie barmanem bez żadnych wybryków, na które Lucyfer nie miałby czasu.

   Na rodzinnym obiedzie w pewną niedzielę, pochwalił się nowym nabytkiem oraz problemem z tym się wiążącym. Oczywiście nim ktokolwiek cokolwiek mu poradził, dostał kazanie od wuja Chucka, karcące spojrzenie od Michaela oraz chichot Gabriela. Po zwyczajowym wyrażeniu swojej dezaprobaty na działania siostrzeńca, Chuck pozwolił dojść do głosu najmłodszemu z swoich dzieci, Castielowi. 

— Może mógłbyś zatrudnić mnie? — zaproponował nieśmiało Castiel. 

   Pytanie najmłodszego z tego grona zawisło ciężko w powietrzu na wyjątkowo długie dwie minuty. Castiel miał wrażenie, że wszyscy nagle zmienili się w kamienne posągi, jakby wypowiedział magiczne zaklęcie paraliżujące. Najwidoczniej odkrył w sobie pierwiastek godny Harry'ego Pottera, skoro nawet Gabriel znieruchomiał. 

— Synu — przemówił w końcu Chuck. — Mam nadzieję, że żartujesz... 

— Dlaczego miałbym? — przerwał ojcu, marszcząc czoło i delikatnie pochylając głowę w bok. 

   To nie tak, że Castiel nie wiedział, czym był nowy bar czy też klub kuzyna. Potrzebował stałego przypływu gotówki, by bez problemu wynająć upatrzone mieszkanie niedaleko centrum Chicago, więc chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć stałe zatrudnienie. Spełniał wszystkie wymagania Lucyfera; był mężczyzną (choć Gabriel oczywiście podważał ten fakt, gdy tylko nadarzała się okazja), w akademiku nauczył się robić proste drinki, nalewać alkohole z butelki także potrafił i, co prawdopodobnie najważniejsze, nie interesował się ofertą, którą przedstawiał klub. 

  Lucyfer przeanalizował szybko propozycję kuzyna. Faktycznie, Castiel pasował idealnie na miejsce barmana. Znał go całkiem dobrze, może nawet lepiej niż własnego brata, więc wiedział, czego się po nim spodziewać. Castiel był opanowany i taktowny, dlatego miał pewność, że nie będzie wszczynał żadnych bójek czy innych nieprzyjemnych sytuacji. I, och, to był idealny temat do żartów. Miałby się z czego pośmiać razem z Gabrielem, najstarszym synem Chucka. 

— Zgadzam się. — odparł z iście szatańskim uśmiechem Lucyfer. 

  Od tamtej niedzieli minęły dwa miesiące, a od rozpoczęcia pracy równe cztery tygodnie. Castiel za każdym razem wspominał tę rozmowę, gdy jego współpracownice przechodziły obok lady baru w szlafrokach lub przygotowywały się do występów na scenie naprzeciwko. Castiel nie zwracał uwagi na wijące się kobiety w skąpych strojach, wycierając ostatnie szklanki i kieliszki ręcznikiem. Na stołku przy barze usiadła ciemnowłosa tancerka, która pod czerwonym, satynowym szlafrokiem miała wyłącznie zmysłową bieliznę. 

— Jak tam, Clarence? — zaczepiła barmana.

— Castiel. Nazywam się Castiel, wiem, że pamiętasz moje imię, Meg. — odparł, odwracając się plecami do brunetki, by wyjąć z szafki pełne butelki whiskey i wódki. 

— Ignorowanie nie przynosi efektów, Clarence. — stwierdziła z uśmieszkiem.

— Napastowanie również. 

— Ależ z ciebie aniołek, Clarence. 

— Cas-tiel. 

— Mów tak jeszcze, robi mi się gorąco. 

— Meg! — zawołał ochroniarz. — Z dala od alkoholu, taka zasada! Jazda do siebie! 

   Castiel podziękował w duchu Arthurowi za uratowanie tyłka przed kobietą. Meg, odkąd tylko zaczął pracować, przyczepiła się do niego i nie chciała odpuścić. Z początku myślał, że Meg z niego kpi, później zastanowił się nad jej słowami, dochodząc do wniosku, że go po prostu podrywała, ale od jakiegoś czasu był pewien, iż go sprawdzała. Sprawdzała, czy się jej oprze. I opierał się. Kobieta zamiast go pociągać, doprowadzała do szału. Naprawdę za każdym razem sprawiał mały cud swoim opanowaniem. 

   Meg niechętnie zsunęła się z wysokiego stołka, kierując się w stronę garderoby. Jednak zanim zamknęła za sobą drzwi, posłała Castielowi całusa i zachęcające spojrzenie. Barman, oczywiście, prychnął zniesmaczony. Miał nadzieję, że dzisiaj Meg zamiast kelnerować będzie występować na scenie. Była to opcja o wiele lepsza niż pierwsza, ponieważ nie musiał patrzeć na jej występ, bo gdyby zajęła się obsługą klientów, przesiadywałaby przy ladzie barowej bez przerwy, a Castiel nie chciał jej towarzystwa. 

  Modlitwy Castiela zostały wysłuchane; Meg parokrotnie wciągu kilku godzin występowała to na scenie, to w klatce, to w prywatnym pokoju. Nie miała zatem czasu, by nękać Castiela przy barze. Z innymi dziewczynami nie miał problemu. Od razu zrozumiały, że Castiel nie dostał tej posady bez powodu, więc po co się męczyć? Meg najwyraźniej nie chciała tego przyswoić. 

 

  Klub, czy też bar (Dean nie bardzo łapał się w nazewnictwie podobnych instytucji), był zatłoczony, ale na tyle przestrzenny, że ledwo zauważył sporawą ilość klientów. Nie dziwił się, że zastał tam tłumy - Lucyfer Shurley posiadał sieć najlepszych lokalów w całym Chicago, co doprowadziło do tworzenia się legendarnych plotek o doskonałej zabawie pod jego skrzydłami, więc wszyscy pragnęli sprawdzić, jak radzi sobie z nową inwestycją. Niektórzy zapewne przyszli tutaj w tej sprawie, ale znaleźli się też ci, którzy po prostu chcieli skorzystać z dobrodziejstw ,,Klatki Szatana"... Lucyfer naprawdę uwielbiał wykorzystywać swoje nietypowe imię do nadawania klubom i barom adekwatnych nazw. Do grupy tych drugich należał Dean, choć również nie do końca.

— Sammy! — zawołał radośnie Dean, klaszcząc raz w dłonie. — Spójrz tylko i rozchmurz się!

  Za Deanem stanął wysoki mężczyzna, który, w przeciwieństwie do innych obecnych w klubie, minę miał tak niezadowoloną, jakby mu ktoś pożarł szczeniaczka przed oczami. Sam naprawdę wolałby zostać w domu, zamknąć się w sypialni i przespać następnych kilka tygodni niż wychodzić z bratem oglądać striptizerki pijąc przy tym fantazyjne trunki, nawet jeśli Dean zaoferował, że za wszystko zapłaci z własnej kieszeni. 

— Dean — zaczął zmęczonym tonem, który pojawił się z powodu dwugodzinnego narzekania na plan brata. — Już ci mówiłem ze sto razy. Chcę wrócić do domu... 

— I płakać w poduszkę, jak zraniona nastolatka? — prychnął kpiąco starszy. — Daj spokój Sam. Minął miesiąc, a ty potrzebujesz rozrywki, aby zapomnieć o Jess...

— Nie wymawiaj tego imienia. — uciął gniewnie Sam. 

— Stary, zrelaksuj się i popatrz sobie na te ślicznotki. 

— Nie chcę... 

— Nie zachowuj się tak, błagam cię. Bądźże mężczyzną i po zerwaniu obejrzyj sobie nagą i tańczącą laskę! — warknął Dean, ciągnąc młodszego brata za rękaw koszuli do wolnego stolika w idealnej odległości od sceny. — Masz tu siedzieć, gdy ja pójdę po coś mocniejszego, rozumiemy się?

   Sam niechętnie skinął głową. Mimo swojej niechęci nie zamierzał wykłócać się z Deanem na środku klubu. Postanowił w końcu ulec, bo Dean był w tym momencie wyjątkowo uparty, a Sam wiedział, co to oznacza dla niego. Gdy jego brat się na coś uparł, on ponosił porażkę. Więc posłusznie siedział na swoim miejscu, kiedy Dean udał się po alkohol. Oboje dobrze wiedzieli, że nie przetrwają tego wieczoru na trzeźwo. 

   Dean stanął przy barze, ale nie zastał przy nim nikogo oprócz skąpo ubranej kelnerki, która właśnie odchodziła z tacą pełną kieliszków z wódką. Rozejrzał się dyskretnie, bo być może nie zauważył (jak się spodziewał), podobnie ubranej do kelnerki, barmanki. Nie dostrzegł oczekiwanej osoby, jednak za ladą pojawił się mężczyzna. Dean przyjrzał mu się. Zdecydowanie nie był ,,towarem" oferowanym w klubie, sądząc po czarnych jeansach na nogach, granatowej koszuli w białe, drobne kropki, której rękawy podwinięto do łokci, i czarnej rozpiętej kamizelce przykrywających całe ciało. Mężczyzna miał równie ciemne co spodnie włosy, wyglądające na starannie ułożone, a jednocześnie artystycznie roztrzepane. I te niebieskie oczy. Cholera, nawet w słabo oświetlonym klubie zadawały się błyszczeć niczym najjaśniejsze latarnie. Dean zagapił się na nieznajomego przez to spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek.

— Co podać, proszę pana? — głęboki, lekko zachrypnięty głos wyrwał Deana z otępienia.

— Co? Ah-tak... dwa razy piwo, najmocniejsze jakie macie — zamówił, nie odwracając wzroku od twarzy barmana. — I możesz mi mówić Dean, ,,pan" raczej źle kojarzy się w takim miejscu, nie sądzisz?

— Tak, racja. — przyznał z... o rany, czy Dean zauważył u niego rumieniec, czy to tylko światło ze sceny?

   

   Castiel naprawdę dawał sobie radę z klientami klubu, choćby wyglądali jak wyciągnięci prosto z okładki magazynu. Potrafił nad sobą panować, bo wiedział, że nie ma co próbować. Raczej oczywistym jest, że do klubu ze striptizem przychodzą heteroseksualiści, więc dla Castiela nie było szans na jakikolwiek podryw. Był to jednocześnie minus i plus, a on sam nie wiedział, co mu bardziej odpowiadało. Jednak nie narzekał, jak zawsze zresztą. 

   Oczywiście, musiał zdarzyć się wyjątek od reguły, bo hej, gdzie tu zabawa?

   Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie lady właśnie otrzymał swoją osobistą plakietkę z napisem ,,koniec z Castielem". Tak, właśnie z takim, bo Castiel dosłownie poczuł, jak przepadł przez to soczyście zielone spojrzenie. Na szczęście zdołał się ogarnąć nim kompletnie stracił zmysły. Nieznajomy najwyraźniej nie dostrzegł chwilowego załamania barmana, bo nie odezwał się słowem, patrząc wprost na niego. Świadomość, że klient niczego nie zauważył, dodała Castielowi siły do wykonania swojej pracy, jak należy bez zbędnych wewnętrznych chęci rzucenia się na przystojnego mężczyznę, który był na wyciągnięcie ręki. Jednakże te chęci w głowie zostały, a Castiel musiał naprawdę solidnie się przyłożyć do ich kontrolowania, przez co gorzej radził sobie z doborem słów. 

   Sięgnął pod blat po dwie butelki, w duchu błagając, by Dean znowu niczego nie zauważył. Uparcie nie spoglądając na siedzącego naprzeciw Deana, zdjął kolejno oba kapsle. 

— Chciałbym otworzyć rachunek, zapłacę przy wyjściu. — oświadczył Dean. 

   Castiel zdobył się tylko na twierdzące kiwnięcie głową, wyciągając notatnik z tylnej kieszeni jeansów. Po szybkim przeszukaniu innych kieszeni w celu znalezienia ołówka, na pierwszej kartce zanotował imię Deana i pierwsze zamówienie. 

— Ile trwa u was prywatny występ? — zapytał Dean.

   Barman nieznacznie zmarszczył nos. Świetnie. Już i tak czuł się głupio, a teraz to wręcz tym uczuciem ociekał.

— Dwie piosenki w standardzie, pięć w premium. — odpowiedział gapiąc się w miseczkę z kapslami.

— Zawołasz najlepszą? Wezmę premium — wyciągnął z kieszeni portfel, z którego po chwili wyjął cienki pliczek banknotów. — Jest do tego alkohol, czy trzeba dopłacić?

— Z okazji niedawnego otwarcia alkohol w premium w cenie — odparł, machając ręką w kierunku Crowley'a, który natychmiast zrozumiał sygnał barmana. Po chwili przy barze pojawiła się niska latynoska w czerwono-czarnej lateksowej bieliźnie. — Ruby zaprowadzi cię do pokoju.

   Ruby uśmiechnęła się słodko, ale Dean nie odwzajemnił gestu latynoski tak, jak Castiel się tego spodziewał. Puścił jej przelotny uśmieszek, na tyle krótki, że ledwo zauważalny.

— To nie dla mnie — odezwał się, wypatrując kogoś w tłumie. — Dla brata. — sprecyzował.

   Castiel poczuł się trochę źle, gdy wewnątrz odetchnął z ulgą na wieść o tym, że taniec prywatny był dla brata, a nie dla samego Deana. 

— Siedzi tam przy tej zgaszonej lampie, ta Roszpunka z miną męczennika. Potrzebuje rozluźnienia, więc się nim zajmij, złociutka.

   Striptizerka skinęła głową, po czym udała się do stolika brata Deana. Po chwili on i ona zniknęli gdzieś w tłumie, umykając przed obserwującym ich Deanem.

   Dean zamiast usiąść przy jakimś stoliku, usadowił się wygodnie na stołku barowym i pociągnął duży łyk swojego piwa. Nie chcąc stracić zmysłów, Castiel postanowił zignorować obecność mężczyzny, jak to robił w przypadku innych klientów, gdy ci siadali przy blacie. Żeby zająć czymś ręce, zaczął przygotowywać kolejne drinki, które miały trafić na tacę. Trwali tak nie dłużej niż minutę, bo Dean potrzebował trochę towarzystwa i jakoś nie ciągnęło go do skorzystania z usług innych tancerek, ale nie odmówił sobie wodzenia wzrokiem za nimi.

— Rany, koleś, podziwiam cię za wstrzemięźliwość — zaczepił barmana. — Jak ty sobie radzisz w takim miejscu?

— Wprawa, tak sadzę. — o dziwo, udało mu się odpowiedzieć w normalny sposób. 

— Nie żartuj! Musisz mieć jakąś pomoc! Masz kogoś? 

   Okay, to pytanie o mało nie wytrąciło Castiela z równowagi, którą cudem stworzył przy obecności Deana. 

— Nie. — odparł po dłuższej chwili. 

— Żelazna wola, co? — zaśmiał się, biorąc kolejny łyk.

   Wzruszenie ramionami wydawało się całkiem dobrą odpowiedzią. No, przynajmniej lepszą niż stwierdzenie, że nie było się po prostu zainteresowanym kobietami. Nie chciał go od razu spłoszyć, jak tamtego faceta sprzed tygodnia, który prosto z mostu zapytał, czy barman jest gejem, a po usłyszeniu potwierdzenia zniknął zanim Castiel się obejrzał. Ta wiadomość raczej nie służyła interesom. 

— No weź, powiedz coś więcej — zachęcał go Dean. — Muszę tu poczekać aż tamta dziewczyna skończy z Samem.

— Mógłbyś również skorzystać w tym czasie. — wytknął Deanowi słusznie.

— Nie mam nastroju przez tego palanta, wolę pogadać z tobą...

— Castiel. 

   Nie był pewny, czemu uzupełnił wypowiedź Deana swoim imieniem. Nigdy go nie podawał, choćby klient błagał, co już dwa razy się zdarzyło. Delikwenci byli wtedy zlani w trupa, więc jakoś ich nie winił, bo sam nie robił lepszych rzeczy po alkoholu. 

— Castiel? Okay, zatem, Castiel — przerwał na chwilę, by upić trochę piwa. — Porozmawiajmy. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> za ewentualne błędy przepraszam, ale kończyłam pisać w nocy. w ich wypadku poprawię je później


	2. Witam ponownie.

Nie, aby Castiel się czepiał lub narzekał, ale Dean potrafił być naprawdę uparty, chcąc wyciągnąć z niego wszystkie możliwe informacje. I nie, żeby mu się od razu udawało. Castiel, jeśli chciał, umiał na tyle zręcznie odpowiadać wymijająco, że Dean prawie się nie zorientował. Prawie, bo, gdy już przyłapał barmana na omijaniu szczegółów, parskał krótkim śmiechem i kazał mówić mężczyźnie, a nie pieprzyć farmazony. Castiel, oczywiście, nie posłuchał Winchestera. Więc Dean również opowiedział trochę o sobie, ponieważ Castiel nie zamierzał wyjawiać niczego o sobie, jeśli sam się czegoś nie dowie o kliencie. Poniekąd tak to działało w barach, więc czemu nie?

Spędzili na niewielkiej pogadance trochę więcej niż pięć minut, może nawet piętnaście, szczerze nawet nie wiedzieli ile, bo ani jeden ani drugi się tym nie przejmował. Rozprawiali o rodzinie, ponieważ Dean zaczął od tego, że zjawił się w klubie ze striptizem ze względu na stan istnej deprechy — jak to określił Winchester — swojego brata po zerwaniu ze swoją dziewczyną Jess. Jakimś cudem wydusił z Castiela fakt, że barman także posiadał brata, a nawet braci, bo aż trzech. Zdradził, kolejno ich imiona — najstarszy był Gabriel, później Samandriel i Ezekiel. Zręcznie ominął temat nazwiska, ponieważ Dean mógłby połączyć ze sobą odpowiednie dane i wywnioskować, że barman jest spokrewiony z właścicielem lokalu, czego nie chciał. Wymienili się uwagami dotyczącymi radzenia sobie z rodzeństwem, w czym trochę się posprzeczali, gdyż mieli na to zupełnie inne spojrzenie, ale nie była to kłótnia, raczej przyjazna przepychanka słowna. Prawdopodobnie przegadaliby całe godziny, gdyby Sam w końcu nie znalazł brata z drugim piwem w dłoni siedzącym przy barze. Dean, widząc ,,suczą" minę młodszego, zapłacił za wszystko i na odchodne pożegnał się dokładnie tymi słowami: ,,Fajnie się gadało. Do następnego razu kiedyś tam, Cas."

Tak, Castiel to zapamiętał. Jak mógłby nie zapamiętać tego, że przystojniak, taki jak Dean, zasugerował, iż się jeszcze spotkają? Nie to, że wewnętrznie zachowywał się niczym nastolatka rozdygotana na myśl o swoim obiekcie westchnień, wcale. I jeszcze ten skrót od jego imienia. Akurat to było dla niego naprawdę gigantycznym zaskoczeniem, bo tylko rodzina głównie prześmiewczo zwracała się do niego per ,,Cassie". Nawet jego koledzy na studiach nazywali go po prostu ,,Castielem", nie ,,Casem" jak to zrobił obcy mu mężczyzna, jakby nikt wcześniej oprócz Deana na to nie wpadł. W sumie, to mu to odpowiadało. 

Gdy bracia Winchester wyszli, Cas spojrzał na ekran swojego telefonu, by sprawdzić godzinę. Do zamknięcia zostały jeszcze niecałe dwie godziny, bo we wtorki klub był otwarty wyłącznie do drugiej trzydzieści. Barman westchnął, po czym zabrał się wycieranie blatu, uciekając przed palącym wzrokiem Meg, która teraz tańczyła na scenie. Pomyślał przelotnie o niedawnej pogawędce z Deanem i mimowolnie uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 

* * *

 

Tego samego dnia rano, co oznacza u Castiela mniej więcej godzinę dwunastą, po całym mieszkaniu rozległ się dzwonek domofonu. Castiel, który dopiero wyszedł z pod prysznica po niedawnym wstaniu, nacisnął zielony guziczek w korytarzu, otwierający zamek blokujący drzwi do klatki schodowej. Nim jego gość wszedł do środka, Cas miał już na sobie czyste, jasnoszare dresy i białą koszulkę z napisem na tyle spranym, by nie dało się z niego niczego odczytać. Gdy szedł w kierunku kuchni, drzwi w korytarzu się otworzyły, a po chwili obok niego stanął blond włosy mężczyzna i kobieta o prawie tak samo niebieskich oczach jak jego własne. Balthazar położył na kuchennym blacie reklamówki, z których buchało przyjemne ciepło, gdy Hannah przywitała się z Castielem. 

Hannah była siostrą matki Castiela, ale ze względu na niewielką różnicę wieku pomiędzy nimi Cas nie nazywał jej swoją ciocią. Balthazar zaś był przyjacielem z czasów liceum i teraz także chłopakiem Hannah. Poza Gabrielem i rodzicami, to właśnie oni należeli do grona jego najbliższych. Nikt inny nie wpisał się na stałe w życie Castiela. Z resztą rodziny nie utrzymywał szczególnego kontaktu, chociaż widywali się na niedzielnych obiadach u Chucka. Liczne kuzynostwo ledwo co widywał, nie licząc Lucyfera i Michaela od cioci Amary. Ojciec mu przez to zarzucał odwracanie się od krewnych, ale Cas nie przejmował się tymi oskarżeniami, bo... chyba nie zależało mu na tych więziach. Możliwe, że był przez to jeszcze bardziej podobny do matki. Susan Shurley nie bawiła się w te pseudo więzi, bo dla niej liczyli się tylko najbliżej z nią powiązani.

— Wpadliśmy do piekarni po drugiej stronie ulicy-... — zaczęła wyjaśniać Hannah, ale blondyn wszedł jej w słowo.

— I stwierdziliśmy, że cię trochę dokarmimy, bo twoja lodówka wygląda jak świeżo wyciągnięta z wystawy sklepowej, Cassie. Zrób zakupy, co? — zaproponował Balth, zaglądając do lodówki.

Castiel spojrzał przez ramię Balthazara, patrząc na zawartość swojej spiżarni. Zdecydowanie powinien zrobić zakupy, najlepiej jeszcze dzisiaj. Jak to możliwe, że tak szybko kończyło mu się jedzenie? Mieszkał sam, a wyżerających przyjaciół miał niewielu.

— Jak było w pracy? — zagadnęła Hannah, która zabrała się za przygotowanie śniadania dla Casa.

— Znośnie, nawet bardzo. — odpowiedział ziewając potężnie przy końcu zdania.

— To coś nowego — zauważył Balthazar. — Zawsze mówisz coś w stylu ,,a jak może być w takim klubie?", a tu jakieś nowe określenie. 

— Czepiasz się szczegółów — odparł burkliwie. — Po prostu nie musiałem znosić Meg i nikt się mnie nie zaczepiał w nieprzyjemny sposób. 

— A w przyjemny? — podchwyciła Hannah. 

Cas przeklął w myślach swoje zaspanie, które sprawiło, że wymsknął mu się zbyt istotny szczegół. Uważny wzrok Hannah nie pozwolił mu na ominięcie tematu. 

— Był taki klient... — tak jak umiał operować wymówkami przy nieznajomych, tak w otoczeniu najbliższych nie potrafił omijać niczego. — Nazywał się Dean, zagadał do mnie, gdy czekał na brata i rozmawialiśmy troszkę. 

Hannah spojrzała wymownie na swojego chłopaka, który skinął jej porozumiewawczo głową. Gdyby Castiel nie znał ich tak dobrze, pewnie by pomyślał, że to nic groźnego. Jednak wiedział, że szykują jakąś intrygę. Boże, Cas naprawdę powinien bardziej uważać na to, co opowiada tej dwójce. 

— Więc, Dean... zamiast patrzeć na cycki gadał z tobą... ciekawe, nieprawdaż? — stwierdził Balthazar. — Nie pomyślałeś, żeby go, no nie wiem... uwieść?

— Balthazar, nie mogę uwodzić klientów ot tak — _nawet tych bardzo, bardzo przystojnych_ , dodał w myślach. — Taki jest regulamin klubu i, mimo że Lucyfer jest moim kuzynem, nie mogę łamać zasad. 

— Tak, tak, zasłaniaj się świstkiem, który ciebie nie dotyczy, bla bla bla. 

— Dotyczy... — próbował się bronić. 

— Wątpię, Cassie — przerwał mu Balth. — To dziewczynki nie mają tego robić, a ty jesteś barmanem, który nawet nie jest na liście usług. 

— Właśnie — wtrąciła się Hannah, która właśnie skończyła robić kanapki dla Casa. — Lucyfer nic by ci nie zrobił, gdybyś umówił się na randkę. 

Castiel wiedział, że ta dwójka miała poniekąd rację. Tancerki w klubie miały absolutny zakaz uwodzenia klientów w  _ten_ sposób, ale Lucyfer nie zaznaczył, że barman nie może tego robić. Jego zadaniem było podawać alkohol bez zbytecznego zbliżania się do dziewcząt. Jednak Cas postanowił być wobec swoich współpracownic solidarny i również trzymał się tej zasady. Poza tym nie był pewien, czy Lucyfer go nie wykopie za spoufalanie się z gośćmi klubu. Wolał nie ryzykować. Dlatego też zabrał talerz z śniadaniem do salonu, aby dać znać, iż temat został oficjalnie porzucony. Nie na długo, ale przynajmniej na dzień dzisiejszy. 

* * *

 

O mniej-więcej równoległej godzinie Dean właśnie wchodził do budynku komisariatu policji. Popijając kawę ze styropianowego kubka szedł do swojego biura. Po drodze minął kilku policjantów w ich zwyczajowych mundurach, którzy rzucali mu na przywitanie ,,dzień dobry, panie Winchester", na co odpowiadał zwykłym ,,dzień dobry" ewentualnie dodając nazwisko konkretnej osoby, ale dzisiaj mruczał tylko coś pod nosem z przeplatanym ,,dobry". Zdecydowanie nie miał nastroju na bycie uprzejmym. Spał dość krótko, zważywszy na fakt, że po powrocie z klubu spędził jeszcze półtora godziny z Samem przy butelce whiskey, bo jego młodszy brat zaczął mu prawić jakieś kazanie o byciu dupkiem i braku współczucia, czy tam innej empatii.

 _Kto by się przejmował jego babskim biadoleniem._ \- myślał Dean za każdym razem, gdy musiał słuchać podobnych wykładów. 

Zasnął dopiero po trzeciej nad ranem w na wpół rozpiętej koszuli i jeansach w poprzek swojego łóżka, więc nie było szans, aby się wyspał. Należy zapamiętać, że niewyspany Dean Winchester to mrukliwy Dean Winchester, któremu nawet dwie dawki kofeiny nie wystarczą do przetrwania. Dean przeklinał się w myślach za cudowny pomysł zabrania brata do klubu ze striptizem w środku tygodnia zamiast w weekend, kiedy oboje mogliby spać do południa lub dłużej.

Dean żywił szczerą nadzieję, że dzisiejszy dzień spędzi za biurkiem, uzupełniając papiery lub pisząc raport, bo tylko to mógł robić bez denerwowania siebie i wszystkich wokół. A jeśli Dean wolał wykonać papierkową robotę to musiało być kiepsko z jego samopoczuciem. Zasiadł więc przy komputerze, by sprawdzić czy ma coś do roboty. Na szczęście znalazł kilka formularzy i dokumentów, którymi mógłby się zająć. Zabrał się za pierwszy, a później następny i następny aż jego pracy nie przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Kazał przybyszowi wchodzić, nie odrywając wzroku od drukowanego pliku. Do środka wszedł Benny, policjant z tego samego biura kryminalnego i najlepszy kolega z pracy.

— Hej brachu — przywitał się Benny. — Przeszkadzam w czymś?

— Nie, możesz wejść. — odpowiedział Dean, wstając z miejsca.

— Nie będę wchodził, ja tak na chwilę — wyjaśnił. — Chciałem cię zaprosić na mój wieczór kawalerski za tydzień.

— Ach, no tak, dwudziestego przypinasz sobie kulę do nogi. — zażartował Dean, odzyskując trochę humor.   

— Kula nie-kula, ale wciąż moja — Dean przewrócił oczami, a Benny się zaśmiał. — Prześlę ci jeszcze szczegóły, ale już mogę powiedzieć, że to będzie w ,,Klatce Szatana", kojarzysz Lucyfera Shurley'a, nie?

— A kto nie kojarzy? — prychnął Winchester. — Wiesz, byłem tam wczoraj, żeby pocieszyć jakoś Samantę, całkiem przyzwoite miejsce.

Na to określenie oboje parsknęli śmiechem. Chyba jednak Dean nie był na tyle niewyspany, skoro udało mu się zaśmiać zamiast warczeć. Kiedy przycichli, Dean przypomniał sobie barmana z tego klubu. _Castiel, Cas._  To przez niego Dean nazwał ,,Klatkę" właśnie tak, bo zawładnął on wczoraj całą uwagą policjanta, że ten zapomniał o swoim celu przybycia do klubu. Barman Cas wyglądał i zachowywał się, jakby wyrwano go z jakiegoś zwykłego pubu, co sprawiało, że był właśnie przyzwoity. Dean inaczej nie potrafił tego nazwać.

— Więc polecasz występy? — zapytał Benny, aby przeciągnąć trochę rozmowę, skoro Deanowi odechciało się bycie nieprzyjemnym. Tak, Benny widział przyjaciela zaraz po wejściu do komisariatu i wolał go nie drażnić.

— Z tym już do Sama, osobiście niewiele widziałem. — przyznał Dean.

— Poszedłeś na striptiz i nic nie widziałeś? Brachu, proszę cię.

— Byłem zajęty kimś innym.

— Jakaś ślicznotka? — zapytał z cisnącym się na usta uśmiechem. — Czy ślicznotek, hm? — dodał już ciszej.

Tylko najbliższe Deanowi osoby wiedziały o jego pociągu do obu płci. Głównie spotykał się z kobietami, ale z mężczyznami również bywał, choć w mniejszości. O swoich podbojach opowiadał tylko kumplom i bratu, więc inni nie mieli pojęcia o tym, że Dean Winchester jest biseksualny. Dla niego samego nie był to jakiś szczególny fakt, który koniecznie musiał umieścić w rozmowie. Jak ktoś zapyta? - Powie prawdę. Jeśli nie? - Nic nie powie. Proste.   

— Barman — odpowiedział Dean. — Cholernie gorący i uroczy jednocześnie. 

— Uroczy? Boże, Dean — Benny się roześmiał. — Od kiedy kręci cię ktoś uroczy?

— Gdybyś go zobaczył, wiedziałbyś od kiedy. 

— Podziękuję, nie moja drużyna. 

Dean właśnie miał rzucić jakimś komentarzem związanym z nadchodzącym ślubem Benny'ego, ale przerwał mu Bobby, który kazał im wracać do pracy - ,,Niech panienki poplotkują na przerwie przy smakowej latte, a teraz do roboty, matoły!", cytując wprost. By nie denerwować przełożonego, Benny poszedł do siebie, a Dean do końca czasu zajął się resztą papierkowej roboty. W międzyczasie Sam wysłał do niego wiadomość, że Dean dzisiaj zrobić zakupy, gdyż ich lodówka świeciła pustkami. Oczywiście, obiecał Deanowi, że zajmie się małą dywersją, by ten mógł ze spokojem kupić wszystko co potrzebne i przetransportować do ich mieszkania. Robili już podobne rzeczy od jakiegoś czasu, a ta metoda rzadko zawodziła. 

* * *

 

Dean po południu udał się do marketu z listą, którą przesłał mu Sam. Przechodził między alejkami w poszukiwaniu brązowego cukru, który był jedynym dopuszczalnym w ich domu, gdy zauważył dziwnie znajomą ciemną czuprynę przy lodówkach z nabiałem. Podszedł bliżej, aby się upewnić, że się nie przewidział. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zbliżając się do mężczyzny. 

— Witam ponownie. 

Castiel prawie upuścił trzymany w ręku karton mleka po usłyszeniu tego głosu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obiecuję, że ostatni taki urywany.


	3. Problemy... albo coś w tym rodzaju.

Takiego spotkania Castiel zdecydowanie się nie spodziewał. Kto by pomyślał, że spotka się z Deanem następnego dnia? 

Stał jak wryty, trzymając kurczowo karton mleka i wpatrując się w postać przed sobą. Dean wyglądał jeszcze lepiej w jasnym świetle supermarketu. Miał na sobie prosty garnitur zamiast zwykłej, bordowej koszuli i jeansów, które nosił tamtego wieczoru w klubie. Twarz świeżo ogolił, bo wczoraj pokrywał ją lekki zarost. Formalny wygląd mógłby być dziwnym zestawieniem z wózkiem sklepowym pełnym produktów, ale według Castiela to połączenie było zbyt dobre. Powinien uspokoić swój cholerny pierwiastek nastolatka, który w nim najwyraźniej pozostał, bo zejdzie na zawał od samego patrzenia na Deana. 

— Stary, zapomniałeś języka? — usłyszał Deana, gdy wreszcie uświadomił sobie, że od dłuższego czasu gapi się na niego bez słowa. 

— Co? Nie, skądże — odpowiedział, próbując unormować swoje durne myśli i nie wypaść przy tym na wariata. — Witaj, Dean... co tu robisz?

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, jak jego pytanie było głupie. Mentalnie zafundował sobie porządnego kopa, aby się w końcu ogarnąć, bo, niech to, był dorosłym mężczyzną, a zachowywał się jakby ledwo wkroczył w okres dojrzewania. 

Na szczęście, Dean chyba jednak nie uznał go za totalnego kretyna, który nie wie, po co ludzie chodzą do marketów, bo roześmiał się bez cienia kpiny czy grymasu zdegustowania na twarzy, uśmiechając się za to serdecznie, jakby usłyszał jeden z lepszych żartów. Castielowi momentalnie zrobiło się lżej i, nieco nieświadomie, wyprostował zgarbione ramiona odwzajemniając uśmiech. 

— No wiesz, lodówka pustoszeje, to trzeba uzupełnić zapasy. — odparł Dean wciąż się uśmiechając.

— Och, tak... Wybacz moje roztargnienie, chyba jeszcze połowicznie śpię. — Cas błagał w myślach, by jego uśmiech nie wyglądał tak niezręcznie, jak sądził. 

— Jeszcze śpisz? Koleś, dochodzi szesnasta. — dla pewności Dean sprawdził godzinę na swoim zegarku.

— Dean, pracuję w nocnym klubie, więc dla mnie to wczesna godzina, nie sądzisz? — Cas zmarszczył czoło.

— Fakt, nocna robota jest trochę kiepska. Pamiętam, kiedy szef przydzielił mi nocną zmianę na tydzień, to byłem nie do życia przez cały miesiąc.  

— Miewasz takie zmiany? Gdzie pracujesz, Dean?

— Na komisariacie, dwie przecznice dalej na lewo. Jestem tam detektywem na wydziale kryminalnym.

Castiel zaciekawił się pracą Deana, więc zapytał go o kilka rzeczy. Bycie detektywem było zdecydowanie bardziej interesujące od bycia barmanem w klubie ze striptizem, gdy jest się gejem. (Tak, trzeba dodać ten fakt, bo inaczej mógłby się ktoś przyczepić, na przykład jak Dean.) W międzyczasie wznowili robienie zakupów, tym razem wspólnie. 

Porozmawiali o swoich doświadczeniach, wymieniając miejsca, w których pracowali. Dean dowiedział się, że Castiel często pomagał w księgarni rodziców, w liceum dorabiał na korepetycjach z rosyjskiego, a na studiach zatrudnił się w miejskiej bibliotece, ale pracował tam stosunkowo krótko, bo udało mu się dostać na staż w wydawnictwie, chociaż był tam tylko doręczycielem. Po zakończeniu stażu wrócił do rodzinnej księgarni, a potem został barmanem. Dean w zamian opowiedział, że od dzieciaka przebywał w warsztacie ojca, gdzie w szkole średniej został przyjęty na stałe, ale musiał zrezygnować, kiedy postanowił zapisać się do akademii policyjnej. Po niej pracował na kilku komisariatach, ale zadomowił się wyłącznie w swoim obecnym, do którego dostał transfer po zamknięciu poprzednie przez handel informacjami z gangami, którego dopuszczali się wyżej postawieni funkcjonariusze. Został przydzielony do konkretnie tego za sprawą komisarza Bobby'ego Singera, który jest starym przyjacielem ojca Deana, Johna Winchestera. Od tamtego momentu Dean piął się po drabinie swojej kariery, a detektywem mianowano go rok temu równolegle z przyjęciem jego młodszego brata - Sama, jak zapamiętał Cas - na prokuratora. Wobec tej wiadomości, Castiel w końcu zdradził, że Lucyfer, u którego pracuje, jest jego ciotecznym bratem. Dean mocno się zdziwił, bo w życiu by nie przypuszczał, że taki Cas jest spokrewniony z takim Lucyferem. Barman sam przyznał, że nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem dzielą geny.

Kiedy byli przy kasie i dyskutowali o swoich relacjach ze współpracownikami, które mieli zupełnie różne, ponieważ Cas nie przepadał za swoimi koleżankami z klubu (Dean śmiał się z tego głośniej, niż wtedy, gdy usłyszał od Casa, że praca barmana jest nudna), a Dean wręcz przyjaźnił się z połową komisariatu, do Winchestera zadzwonił Benny z wiadomością, iż Dean ma się pojawić w miejscu pracy przed zakończeniem dzisiejszej służby, inaczej nie dostanie tegorocznej premii świątecznej albo Bobby skróci mu urlop. Pożegnali się przy samochodzie Deana, który Castiel oczywiście zachwalił.

— Hej! Cas, poczekaj! — zawołał za nim Dean, zamykając bagażnik [ukochanej] Impali. 

Castiel przystanął na chodniku z pełnymi siatkami, a Dean do niego podbiegł. 

— Coś się stało, Dean? — zapytał Cas, pochylając głowę w bok. 

— Idziesz w tę samą stronę, co ja mam mieszkanie — zaczął wyjaśniać. — I tak muszę najpierw zawieźć zakupy, więc może cię podwiozę? 

— To byłoby miłe, dziękuję, Dean. 

— Okay, włóż swoje rzeczy do tyłu i siadaj zaraz z przodu.

Jak powiedział, tak drugi zrobił. Castiel podał swój adres i okazało się, że oboje mieszkają na dwóch innych końcach tej samej ulicy. W czasie drogi znowu rozmawiali, tym razem o liceum. Kolejny przypadek - chodzili do sąsiednich szkół, dzieląc przez pewien czas boisko do futbolu. Tak okazało się, że oboje znają Jo Harvelle, która była cheerleaderką w liceum Deana, a dziewczyną brata Casa, Ezekiela.

— Co za zbieg okoliczności, co nie? — odparł Dean. — Prawie jak przeznaczenie.

Oboje się zaśmiali. Dean zaparkował przed kamienicą Casa. 

— Dzięki jeszcze raz za podwiezienie. — powiedział Castiel, gdy stał już na zewnątrz trzymając swoje zakupy. 

— Dla mojego przeznaczenia wszystko — znowu parsknęli śmiechem. — Trzymaj się, Cas. 

Dean odjechał sprzed chodnika, zostawiając Castiela samego. Mężczyzna ostatni raz spojrzał na oddalający się samochód i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 

* * *

Gdy Dean wrócił na komisariat, zorientował się, że zapomniał zapytać Castiela o numer telefonu. Teoretycznie mógłby do niego podjechać, żeby poprosić o ten numer, ale, hej, znali się jeden dzień, a mimo złośliwych plotek, Dean wcale nie był zdesperowany czy coś w tym rodzaju. Był na siebie trochę zły, bo dał się za bardzo wkręcić w rozmowę, przez co stracił zarówno poczucie czasu, jak i spytać o prostą rzecz. Mógł już nie mieć okazji, by spotkać się z Casem ponownie w jakichś przypadkowych okolicznościach, czym się zmartwił. Naprawdę polubił barmana, nawet bardziej niż przypuszczał. Po namyśle, chętnie by się z nim umówił. Gdyby tylko miał ten cholerny numer...

— Winchester, cholera, co z tobą? — usłyszał zirytowanie w głosie Benny'ego, który stał przed jego biurkiem z zmarszczonym czołem. Deanowi ten wyraz twarzy skojarzył się z Casem, więc automatycznie go porównał, dochodząc do wniosku, że u Benny'ego wyglądało to o wiele za groźnie i wcale go nie pociągało. — Słuchasz mnie w ogóle?

— Tak, pewnie. — odpowiedział mechanicznie, próbując przywołać myśli do porządku. 

— W takim razie, o czym mówiłem? 

Dean ściągnął brwi i zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Uporczywie próbował przypomnieć sobie, co powiedział do niego przyjaciel, ale w głowie miał pustkę. Odleciał przez Castiela. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia, przeplatanej machaniem dłonią i jąkaniem się, Benny westchnął równocześnie przewracając oczami. 

— Brachu, jesteś dzisiaj jakiś naprawdę dziwny — zaczął, jak Dean się spodziewał, swoją tyradę. — Na początku myślałem, że to tylko przez to, że nie spałeś zbyt dobrze, ale później już było w porządku, ale potem znowu straciłeś humor, a teraz to się odłączyłeś. Gdybym cię nie znał, uznałbym że się zakochałeś albo jesteś w ciąży. Druga opcja odpada z przyczyn anatomicznych, więc? Co jest nie tak?

Dean czasem naprawdę żałował, że przyjaźni się z cholernym detektywem, który potrafi wszystko wywęszyć. Obwinianie zboczeń zawodowych zawsze działa trochę uspokajająco, co nie? 

— A co ja jestem? Nastolatka z problemami, żebyś mnie diagnozował jak jakaś troskliwa mamuśka? 

Jeśli nie znacie jeszcze Deana Winchestera, to wiedźcie, że jedyną jego odpowiedzią na rozmowę o uczuciach są próby zniechęcenia drugiego rozmówcy do jej odbycia. Działało praktycznie zawsze. Prawie. Czasem nie dało się takowej uniknąć, głównie gdy to Sam był jej pomysłodawcą. Wtedy nic, nawet wrodzony upór Deana, nie mogło powstrzymać młodszego Winchestera. Ale teraz Benny wkroczył na cienki lód, a on nie miał zbyt wielu szans na wyjście z tego zwycięsko. 

— Rany, ty naprawdę się zakochałeś. — roześmiał się Benny. 

Na szczęście, Benny nie zamierzał odbywać poważnej rozmowy ani nie odebrał zarzutów Deana w zły sposób. 

— Nie zakochałem się do cholery! — uwaga, nadszedł czas na krok drugi: wyparcie. W tym Dean też był niezły i skuteczny. 

— Jasne, jasne — Benny nie przestał się zaśmiewać, a uszy i policzki Winchestera poczerwieniały. — To przez tego barmana, mam rację? 

Dean momentalnie spiął wszystkie mięśnie na wspomnienie Casa. Jeżeli to możliwe, zaczerwienił się silniej, a wzrokiem błądził wszędzie byle nie na przyjaciela przed sobą. Oblizał parokrotnie usta, myśląc jak skutecznie wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, skoro wcześniejsze metody, które brał za pewniki, nie przyniosły pożądanego efektu. Nie pomyślał jednak, że zwlekanie z odpowiedzią samo w sobie jest odpowiedzią, i to jeszcze mniej dla niego korzystną. 

— Brachu, chyba już ustaliliśmy, że nie przeszkadza mi twoje zainteresowanie kolesiami — podjął ponownie Benny. — Czego się wstydzisz? 

— Nie wstydzę się, bo nie mam czego, bo nie jestem zakochany. 

— Oczywiście. 

— Benny...

— Rozumiem, brachu, naprawdę. Uspokój się, bo mamy robotę, po to właściwie przeszedłem — wskazał na teczkę leżącą na blacie biurka. (Dean pewnie nie zauważyłby jej, gdyby nie Benny.) — Zajmiemy się tym jutro, jak dostaniemy wyniki badań od Roweny, ale masz to przejrzeć. Wcześniej tę sprawę mieli Garth i ten młody Kevin, ale ponoć jest to coś podobnego do tego, co rozwiązywaliśmy parę miesięcy temu, więc Bobby kazał nam to przejąć.

W czasie wywodu Benny'ego, Dean zaczął przeglądać akta z teczki. Akurat jeśli chodzi o pracę, Winchester miał świetnie wypracowaną podzielność uwagi.

— Podobno? To prawie to samo — wtrącił Dean, nie odrywając wzroku od kartek. — Zero śladów włamania, ukradzione pieniądze ze skrytki i pozostawienie cholernej siarki przy oknie... albo ten sukinsyn Brady ma wspólnika albo naśladowcę. Chyba że zwiał...

— Nie zwiał, dzwoniliby z tak wesołą nowiną.

— Szukanie go zajęło nam paręnaście tygodni... — Dean zamyślił się na sekundę. — Myślisz, że tego gościa też tyle pochłonie?  

— Oby nie, bo chcę mieć spokój do wesela i wieczoru kawalerskiego. Ty pewnie też. 

— Skopię ci tyłek, jeśli tylko wspomnisz...

— Niczego nie sugerowałem, brachu — przerwał mu Benny. — Sam sobie to podsunąłeś. 

Zanim Dean zdążył rzucić kalendarzem, Benny niemal wybiegł z gabinetu przyjaciela, więc kartki kalendarza zderzyły się z drzwiami w akompaniamencie donośnego trzasku.

* * *

Wieczorem, gdy Cas szykował się do pracy, w której musiał spędzić osiem godzin, zadzwonił do niego Gabriel. Castielowi ledwo udało się odebrać za pierwszym razem, ponieważ musiał przeszukać prawie całe mieszkanie w poszukiwaniu telefonu. Wbrew wszelkim oczekiwaniom, Cas wcale nie należał do tych osób, które mają wszystko dokładnie uporządkowane w każdej szufladzie, więc znalezienie czegokolwiek w jeszcze-nie-do-końca zagospodarowanym nowym lokum graniczyło z cudem.

— Cześć braciszku! Jak ci się żyje w tym wspaniałym Chicago? — zapytał od razu Gabe, gdy tylko usłyszał dźwięk odebranego połączenia. 

— Witaj, Gabrielu — przywitał się Cas. — Wspaniale, jak sądzę. Co u ciebie? Gdzie jesteś teraz?

— Londyn, musisz tu kiedyś przylecieć, spodoba ci się tu. Ludzie mówią podobnie do ciebie, ale ciągle mniej sztywno. 

— Bardzo zabawne — burknął Cas, czym rozbawił Gabriela. — Skoro uprzejmości już mamy za sobą, czego chcesz ode mnie?

— No wiesz, Cassie? — obruszył się starszy Shurley. — To już nie mogę zadzwonić do mojego ulubionego młodszego braciszka?

— Oczywiście, ale przy tym zawsze czegoś chcesz. 

Po drugiej stronie usłyszał w odpowiedzi głośne cmoknięcie. Castiel miał dużo racji. Gabriel często kontaktował się ze swoim rodzeństwem, głównie wtedy przebywając za granicą na służbowym wyjeździe, ale przy okazji miewał różne prośby. I to nie tak, że dzwonił czy pisał wyłącznie, aby o coś prosić, ale jakoś tak zawsze się składało, że o czymś sobie przypominał. Cas już się do tego przyzwyczaił, więc wolał od razu zapytać, szczególnie kiedy się spieszył. 

— Niech ci będzie — odparł Gabe. — Potrzebuję noclegu za jakiś czas i na pewien okres. 

— Przecież masz mieszkanie i to w Miami, gdzie masz też pracę. 

— Przenoszą mnie do Chicago, żebym został tam zastępcą prezesa. Albo głównym dyrektorem? Nie pamiętam w sumie, byłem wtedy nawalony.

Gabriel pracował w międzynarodowej korporacji, gdzie był przedstawicielem handlowym, więc sporo podróżował. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, bo uwielbiał swoje wyjazdy za granicę Stanów Zjednoczonych. Złapał tego bakcyla od rodziców, którzy, kiedy jeszcze pracowali w wydawnictwie, często wylatywali do Europy i zabierali go ze sobą.

— To chyba dobrze? Nie brzmisz jakoś specjalnie szczęśliwie. — zauważył Cas, szukając tym razem kluczy. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to niedługo siebie zgubi w tym bałaganie z pozostałości pudeł. Chyba będzie musiał poprosić Hannah o pomoc...

— Niby dobrze — przyznał niechętnie Gabriel. — Więcej forsy, więcej pochwał przy niedzielnym obiadku, ale... taka pozycja wymaga bycia na miejscu.

— Och... czyli... wstrzymanie się z wyjazdami? 

— W najlepszym wypadku, a w najgorszym - kompletne zero. Rozumiesz? Zero wypadów. Cały czas w nudnym i stałym Chicago. 

— Przykro mi, Gabe... jasne, że cię przyjmę aż nie znajdziesz sobie mieszkania.

— Dzięki, braciak — Cas dobrze usłyszał sfrustrowane westchnięcie starszego brata. — Jeszcze zadzwonię, jak dostanę szczegóły... hej, czy ty przypadkiem nie powinieneś być w pracy?

Castiel spojrzał na zegar wiszący w korytarzu. Przeklął siarczyście, wywołując tym śmiech Gabriela. Zostało mu dwadzieścia minut do otwarcia klubu, a on jeszcze nie wyszedł z mieszkania, z którego miał pół godziny na dojazd bez korków. Lucyfer go zabije, jeśli się dowie. Co prawda, w środku tygodnia nie miewali zbyt dużo gości, tym bardziej od razu po otworzeniu drzwi, ale Cas znał swojego kuzyna za dobrze, by wiedzieć, że Lucy nie tolerował łamania jego zasad i całkiem łatwo się wściekał. Pieprzony Gabriel. Nie dość, że spędził dodatkowe minuty pod prysznicem przez myślenie o Deanie, to jeszcze dał się zagadać Gabe'owi. 

Złapał w końcu za klamkę, jednocześnie żegnając się z wciąż chichoczącym bratem. W duchu błagał, by Lucyfer nadal przebywał w Detroit, w innym wypadku będzie miał problemy. 


	4. 4. Zrządzenie losu, czy jakoś tak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wybaczcie za zwłokę. i ewentualne błędy

Lucyfer na szczęście miał zostać w Detroit do końca miesiąca, więc Castiel nie wyleciał z hukiem, jak się spodziewał. Wcale w tym momencie nie przesadzał. Kiedy dotarł na przystanek, okazało się, że autobus miał być dopiero za godzinę. Gdy przybiegł na stację metra, spóźnił się całą cholerną minutę, więc pozostała mu taksówka. W korkach spędził jakieś pół godziny, co razem dawało półtora godziny w plecy, klub pełen klientów i kazanie od managera Crowleya, który zagroził mu utratą posady. Castielowi udało się go jednak ubłagać, żeby nie powiedział niczego jego kuzynowi, ale musiał wziąć za to dwie zmiany z soboty na niedzielę, które miał mieć wolne ze względu na obiad u rodziców oraz późniejsze przyjęcie urodzinowe Hannah.

Los mu jednak sprzyjał w tym tygodniu, gdyż Balthazar zadzwonił w czwartek popołudniu z informacją, że impreza odwołana, bo Hannah złapała grypę. Przynajmniej z tego Cas nie musiał się wymigiwać. Gorzej było z rodzinnym obiadem. Ojciec nie był zadowolony, co głośno wyraził przez stwierdzenie, że jego syn ,,polewanie napalonym łajdakom" uważa za ważniejsze niż własną rodzinę, ale jego żona go udobruchała i skończyło się w miarę spokojnie.

Do końca tygodnia przychodził do pracy z dziesięciominutowym wyprzedzeniem, żeby uspokoić własne sumienie. W piątek wieczorem znowu zadzwonił do niego Gabriel, jak na złość, dosłownie parę minut przed jego wyjściem z mieszkania.

\- Gabe, jeśli znowu się przez ciebie spóźnię, to obiecuję, że jak tylko przyjedziesz, uduszę cię poduszką. - zagroził Cas zamiast się przywitać, gdy tylko odebrał połączenie.

\- Cześć braciszku złoty, u mnie w porządku, też cię kocham - odparł przesłodzonym głosem mężczyzna. - Daruj sobie, Cassie, oboje wiemy, że z nas dwóch ty akurat nie odpuścisz sobie snu i okazja na mord będzie ci przechodzić koło nosa zawsze.

\- Cokolwiek, Gabe, cokolwiek - westchnął głęboko, wręcz do przesady, dającym tym oznakę swojej irytacji. - Szybko, mów, co masz mówić i daj mi wyjść do pracy.

\- Dzwonię do ciebie na komórkę, baryło, możesz z nią wychodzić.

\- Nie zabieram prywatnego telefonu do pracy. Meg by jeszcze mi go ukradła i Bóg wie, co z nim zrobiła. Wolę nie ryzykować.

\- Wstarczyło jej od razu powiedzieć, że wolisz fiuty.

\- GABRIEL! - krzyknął rozzłoszczony.

Castiel nienawidził, gdy ktokolwiek z jego rodziny tak jawnie wytykał mu jego orientację. Było to spowodowane incydentem z ostatniej klasy liceum, kiedy to postanowił się w końcu ujawnić. Tylko część rodziny oraz przyjaciół go zrozumiała i dalej traktowała jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Grupa ta była jednak niewielka, co mimo wszystko zabolało Casa. Dlatego nigdy otwarcie nie mówił, że jest gejem. Po prostu nie chciał do siebie zrażać ludzi od samego początku.

\- Okay, dobra, przepraszam - mruknął trochę skrępowany Gabe. - Nie będę ci już więcej zabierał czasu. Jestem teraz w Brukseli, na ostatniej delegacji przed stałym powrotem. W Chicago będę za jakieś dwa tygodnie, więc uszykuj mi gniazdko. Zapłacę ci za czynsz w tym miesiącu. Caluśki.

\- Gabe, nie trzeba...

\- Zamknij się i przyjmij pieniądze, Cassie. Zaoszczędzisz przynajmniej. Odłożysz na jakąś lokatę czy inne gówno.

\- Dziękuję, Gabrielu. Jestem wdzięczny.

\- Jezu, znowu brzmisz sztywniacko. Idźże do tego klubu już, może tam się trochę zluzujesz, Cassie.

Urażony Castiel natychmiast się rozłączył, bez żadnego pożegnania, tak by połechtać własną dumę. Zostawił telefon w kuchni i wyszedł z mieszkania, by udać się do pracy.

I takim sposobem nie miał żadnego towarzystwa przez weekend, ponieważ poza rozmową z Gabe'em, nie widział się z nikim. Kilkakrotnie pomyślał o Deanie, jednak natychmiast karcił się za to. Przecież już i tak więcej nie spotka tego przystojnego, zielonookiego detektywa, ponieważ nie wierzył, że mogliby znowu wpaść na siebie przypadkiem. Choć wpadali, głównie w snach Castiela, co kończyło się mniej przyzwoicie i czysto niż wcześniejsze ich spotkania.

Tymczasem Dean pogrążył się w pracy nad sprawą ,,siarkowego włamywacza", który swoją metodą działania chorobliwe przypominał złodzieja Brady'ego Horsemana, niegdyś będącego adwokatem zanim to postanowił okradać swoich klientów. Detektyw mocno przyłożył się do tej sprawy, zarywając dwie noce z rzędu i zamykając się w swoim gabinecie na całą zmianę, gdzie zostałby dłużej gdyby nie fakt, że komisariat przechodził mały remont i wszyscy musieli opuszczać go punktualnie. Oprócz wcześniejszych powiązań, odkrył jeszcze dwa: przestępca okradał ludzi z listy Horsemana oraz upodobnił się do niego w swojej technice. Niestety, ku własnemu niezadowoleniu, nie zdołał niczego więcej zauważyć. Bardzo się starał, by rozwiązać sprawę naśladowcy do soboty, bo naprawdę nie miał ochoty na myślenie o kopii Brady'ego, gdy przed nim rozbierałaby się jakaś śliczna tancerka albo uroczy barman...

Dean wracał myślami do Castiela, kiedy kładł się do łóżka wymęczony rozwiązywaniem spraw. Wyobrażał sobie, że następnego dnia się spotkają w jakimś ustronniejszym miejscu niż supermarket. Niestety, za bardzo pragnął natychmiastowego odpoczynku, więc nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, by móc na jawie pofantazjować o mężczyźnie. Snów nie doświadczał już od kilku miesięcy, ze względu na stres w pracy i inne takie, co mu jakoś nie przeszkadzało. Nawet lepiej dla niego, że ich nie miewał, bo był pewny, że miałby same koszmary.

W ten sposób oboje przetrwali do soboty następnego tygodnia, nie widząc się wcześniej ani razu.

* * *

Budzenie się przy biurku z kartką przyklejoną do policzka zdarzało się Deanowi coraz częściej, co nie znaczy, że to lubił. I nie lubił też, gdy jego brat, który wprowadził się do niego po bolesnym zerwaniu ze swoją dziewczyną, hałasował w kuchni. Chociaż wtedy Sam przygotowywał dla nich obu śniadanie... dobra, połowicznie tego nie lubił.

Kiedy w końcu udało mu się w pełni wrócić do rzeczywistości po niedługim śnie na obrotowym krześle, odkleił od twarzy samoprzylepną karteczkę, na której coś nabazgrał, i wstał strzelając przy tym chyba wszystkimi możliwymi kośćmi. Sam aż skrzywił się na ten dźwięk, mając ochotę coś wtrącić na temat siłowni dla jego starszego brata, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Najpierw Dean musiał dostać kawę, która dałaby mu trochę życia. Wyjął więc z szafki największy możliwy kubek, by napełnić go dla męczydu... znaczy zmęczonego pracą brata. Podsunął mu go, a po chwili był wypity do połowy. Dean podziękował Samowi cichym mruknięciem, siadając przy wyspie kuchennej. Młodszy Winchester zauważył, że cienie pod oczami Deana znowu przybrały na kolorze w przeciwieństwie do jego skóry, która była chorobliwie blada i mocno kontrastowała z przekrwionymi gałkami ocznymi i ciemnym, tygodniowym zarostem. Taki wygląd Deana świadczył tylko o jednym i Sam wiedział, że przyszedł czas na braterską troskę, którą starszy i tak uzna za niepotrzebną interwencję.

\- Dean, wyglądasz okropnie. - odparł bez ogródek Sam.

\- Najpierw podaj mi gofry i coś na ból głowy, wtedy możesz mnie nawet nazwać Presley'em w jego ostatnich godzinach.

Sam przewrócił oczami i westchnął ostentacyjnie, ale podał bratu jedzenie oraz opakowanie środka przeciwbólowego, które leżały obok butelki wody od kilku dni. Dean najpierw zażył dwie tabletki, a później zaczął łapczywie pochłaniać ciepłe gofry. Starał się przy tym ignorować palący wzrok Sama, który solidnie irytował w tym momencie. Dzielnie poświęcał uwagę głównie jedzeniu, ale głośne westchnięcie brata oderwało go od posiłku. Spojrzał wreszcie na młodszego Winchestera, czekając aż się odezwie, czego nie zrobił, co jeszcze bardziej wkurzyło Deana.

\- Dawaj z tą gadką, Sam - warknął, prostując się odrobinę na krześle. - Wygłoś swoją mowę jak najszybciej, co? Bo nie mam ocho-...

\- Myślisz, że to jest śmieszne, Dean? - zapytał z pełną powagą. - Wyglądasz jakbyś w nocy wyżynał całe piekło patelnią. Ile spałeś?

\- Bo ja wiem? Trzy albo cztery godziny...

\- Przez dwa tygodnie? - wtrącił ostrym tonem Sam. - Dean, przystopuj z tą sprawą. Jakakolwiek ona nie jest.

\- Nie mogę.

Dean, gdy nie chce o czymś rozmawiać, ucina szybko rozmowę będąc przy tym lekko agresywnym, więc zawsze zaskakuje jakaś zmiana w jego zachowaniu. Taką zmianę dosłyszał w jego głosie, który ostatnio był taki zmęczony i bezsilny, gdy uczył się jeszcze w akademii policyjnej. Dean wtedy często się stresował, chociaż twierdzi, że tamtego czasu nie wspomina źle, ale Sam wie, iż kryje się za tym jakiś sekret. Starszy brat naprawdę rzadko mówi mu o nieprzyjemnych sytuacjach, co wyjaśnia po prostu stwierdzeniem, że nienawidzi słuchać żadnych pocieszających słówek ani innych temu podobnych głupot. Dean jest naprawdę, ale to naprawdę upartą osobą, dlatego Sam musi się bardzo starać, aby cokolwiek z brata wydusić, ażeby go do czegoś namówić, trzeba pozostać jeszcze bardziej nieugiętym niż on sam i mocno na niego naciskać.

\- Możesz, Dean, możesz - ciągnął dalej Sam. - Musisz, bo inaczej nie będziesz mógł. Wylądowanie w szpitalu nie służy przecież rozwiązywaniu śledztwa.

Z tymi słowami zostawił brata w kuchni, by iść przygotować się do pracy. Kiedy wychodził z mieszkania, słyszał jak Dean rozmawia z Bobby'm o tym, że dzisiaj nie może stawić się na komisariacie, bo źle się czuje. Sam zamknął za sobą drzwi, uśmiechając się lekko, ponieważ odniósł małe zwycięstwo.

* * *

 

Castiel naprawdę cenił sobie dni, kiedy klub był wynajmowany na cały wieczór, przez co większość tancerek miała wolne, a on więcej luzu za barem. Okazyjnie wyrabiał drinki lub nalewał trunki do szklanek z butelek, co pozwalało mu odpocząć po dwóch tygodniach ostrego zapieprzania, które sprawił mu Crowley w ramach nauczki. Przez równe czternaście dni pracował na pełnych obrotach od dwudziestej pierwszej do czwartej nad ranem od poniedziałku do piątku, a w weekendy przez dodatkowe dwie godziny. Przesypiał przez to pół dnia, budząc się tylko po to, by coś zjeść lub iść do łazienki, w ekstremalnych przypadkach odbierał telefon, gdy ktoś dzwonił. Dlatego dziękował Bogu, że ten czas tyrania dobiegał końca i już w niedzielę będzie mieć wolną noc, co poprzedza niestety noc usługiwania pijanym i napalonym facetom. Wcale by mu to nie przeszkadzało, gdyby ci faceci byli napaleni na niego, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego.

Układał właśnie butelki wódki pod ladę barową, gdy poczuł, że na głowie wylądował mu jakiś materiał. Podniósł się na równe nogi, ściągając nakrycie, które naelektryzowało jego włosy. Zmierzył gniewnym wzrokiem stojącą przed barem kobietę. Meg uśmiechała się do niego niewinnie, ewidentnie eksponując swój biust odziany w ciasną i prawie przejrzystą koszulę.

\- Hej, Clarence, zgadnij kto ci dzisiaj będzie pomagał - odparła słodkim głosem, który naprawdę działał barmanowi na nerwy. - Cieszysz się?

\- Bardzo - mruknął ledwie słyszalnie, odwracając się tyłem do Meg, aby sprawdzić stan wysokich szklanek do piwa. - Wręcz skaczę i sikam tęczą z radości.

Jeśli kobieta usłyszała jego kąśliwą uwagę, to nie okazała tego. Zabrała z lady swoją ciasną kamizelkę, którą wcześniej rzuciła na głowę Castiela, by chwilkę później odejść kręcąc biodrami. Chryste, ona chyba naprawdę nie rozumiała licznych aluzji co do orientacji Casa albo uwielbia być irytująca tak dla sportu.

* * *

 

Deanowi udało się zasnąć na kilka godzin i niechętnie musiał przyznać, że Sam miał rację. Nie sypiał zbyt dobrze przez dwa tygodnie, więc nie żałował posłuchania brata. Wieczorem czuł się już o wiele lepiej niż rano, co go cieszyło, bo nie miał ochoty na zrzędzenie, za które Benny zabiłby go na miejscu. Nawet nie narzekał, gdy jego przyjaciel wysłał mu sms, żeby ubrał się w coś innego niż sprane jeansy i pięcioletnią flanelę. Wybrał więc ubrania z szafy Sama, które na jego młodszego braciszka były już za krótkie lub zbyt ciasne, ale na Deana pasowały idealnie i były w dobrym stanie. Niestety szukanie ich zajęło mu za dużo czasu, aby mógł się ogolić, dlatego postanowił zostawić kłujący zarost na twarzy, żeby się nie spóźnić i nie rozczarować Laffite'a.

Trochę się przejmował, że będzie wyglądać źle, bo po cichu liczył na to, że w klubie spotka Castiela, który zresztą tam pracował. Miał nadzieję w końcu wyciągnąć od barmana numer telefonu, w czym pomoże mu jego odpowiedni wygląd. Dlatego upewniał się co kilka minut w lusterku swojego ukochanego samochodu, czy jego włosy są dobrze ułożone lub poprawiał bawełnianą koszulę, żeby ta się za bardzo nie pogniotła. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy jednak słyszał irytujący głosik, który prawie przypominał ten Sama, że powinien skupić się na wieczorze z przyjaciółmi, a nie podrywaniu barmana. Ignorował go tylko w połowie.

W końcu dotarł do klubu, w którego drzwiach zobaczył swojego przyjaciela palącego papierosa. Zmarszczył nos na ten widok, bo Benny obiecał swojej narzeczonej rzucić palenie.

\- Andy cię zabije, jak poczuje ten smród. - stwierdził Dean, gdy tylko podszedł do Laffite'a.

\- Do ślubu miałem ograniczyć, więc ograniczam. To mój pierwszy w tym tygodniu - wytłumaczył, rzucając niedopałek na ziemię. - I dzisiaj mój kawalerski! Odpuść mi, brachu.

\- Ty mi flaneli nie odpuściłeś. - rzucił oskarżycielsko Dean.

\- Żebyś dobrze wyglądał, choć raz w życiu. Dopasowany garnitur nie gryzie.

Dean tylko przewrócił oczami na tę uwagę przyjaciela. Benny roześmiał się krótko na reakcję Winchestera, po czym gestem ręki zaprosił go do środka, gdzie dudniła muzyka. Dean rozejrzał się po wnętrzu, jednak niczego nie dostrzegł, bo klub był o wiele mniej oświetlony niż poprzednim razem, co go trochę zdołowało. Kiedy usiadł, spotkało go kolejne rozczarowanie, ponieważ skąpo ubrane kelnerki miały przynosić im każdy upragniony drink do ich stolika, więc wymówka pod tytułem ,,pójdę do baru po jakieś piwo" nie wchodziła w grę. Trzeba było zatem wymyślić inny plan.

* * *

 

Wieczór kawalerski jakiegoś kolesia trwał w najlepsze, ponieważ Cas co kilkanaście minut musiał najpierw nalewać piwo do wysokich szklanek, a później robić jakieś fantazyjne i słodkie drinki, których powstydziłby się nawet Gabriel. Dziwne, że jeszcze nie mdliło go na widok pomarańczowo-żółtego płynu w kieliszku, który szedł hurtowo do gości przyszłego pana młodego.

 _Tych facetów na pewno będzie mdlić po dzisiejszej nocy,_ pomyślał z grymasem na twarzy Castiel.

Kiedy stawiał trzy drinki z  _bardzo męskimi_ parasolkami na tacy,usłyszał śpiewanie jakiejś piosenki, której tekstu nie umiał zidentyfikować przez bełkot pijanych wykonawców. Teraz to nie potrafił się nie parsknąć śmiechem, bo to było iście komiczne. Aż przypomniały mu się czasy z collage'u, gdy to jego pijani współlokatorzy wracali z imprezy i śpiewali największe hity Britney Spears, a on sam był trzeźwy, gdyż uczył się na kolokwium. Chłopcy umilali mu w ten sposób fakt, że on nie mógł imprezować, jeśli chciał utrzymać stypendium. Dlatego też słysząc wyraźniej słowa ,,womanzier", roześmiał się tak głośno, że Abbadon rzuciła mu na wpół karcące, na wpół rozbawione spojrzenie, gdy zabierała tacę z drinkami.

\- Anielskie imię i anielski śmiech, podoba mi się. - odezwał się mężczyzna po drugiej stronie lady. 

Serce i uśmiech Castiela momentalnie zamarło na dźwięk tego głosu. Powoli odwrócił się w stronę jego źródła, by upewnić się, że się nie przesłyszał. Na widok znajomej twarzy mimowolnie się rozluźnił. Na jego usta  _nieświadomie_  wrócił uśmiech.

\- Witaj, Dean. - przywitał się wciąż lekko uśmiechnięty.

\- Cześć, Cas - odpowiedział Dean. - Tęskniłeś?

Castiel dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Dean jest pijany, choć mniej od reszty, bo poprawnie oraz wyraźnie wypowiada słowa, i na pewno jest gościem na tym wieczorze kawalerskim. Jego humor trochę oklapł na ten fakt.

\- Jasne, zawsze tęsknię za osobami, z którymi widziałem się dwa razy w życiu. - odparł Cas, próbując obrócić w żart pytanie Deana.

\- Teraz widzimy się trzeci raz - zauważył Dean, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. - Do trzech razy sztuka, prawda?

\- Można tak powiedzieć - powiedział trochę wymijająco. - Dobrze się bawisz?

\- Ech, jest w porządku, ale jakby Benny pytał, to jest genialnie i na lepszej imprezie nie byłem. Co jest kłamstwem, bo najlepszą imprezę przeżyłem u Lydii Amason.

Castiel zmarszczył brwi, słysząc nazwisko dziewczyny. Skądś je kojarzył... o rany.

\- Lydia Amason, starsza siostra Emmy Amason? - zapytał.

\- Tak, właśnie! Znasz ją?

\- Dawałem Emmie korepetycje z chemii. Lydia zaprosiła mnie za to na imprezę końcoworoczną. Pierwszy raz się wtedy upiłem na tyle, że mam tylko urywki wspomnień.

\- Czyli byliśmy w liceum na tej samej imprezie? Czyli widzieliśmy się wcześniej?

\- Możliwe, ale nie pamiętam zbyt wiele, tylko... - urwał, bo prawie się wygadał.

\- Tylko co? - podłapał Dean, który naprawdę był ciekawy, dlaczegoCas porządnie się zaczerwienił.

\- Ja... - spojrzał na kątem oka na Winchestera. - Całowałem się tam poraz pierwszy... z chłopakiem.

Dean zamrugał oczami, przyswajając tę informację. Cas całował się z facetem. To chyba dobrze, nie? Przynajmniej Dean miał pewność, że bez problemu może startować do barmana, skoro ten grał w tej samej drużynie. Jednak coś mu nie pasowało... albo nawet pasowało zbyt dobrze. Cholera, mógł nie pić tego kolorowego gówna, które podstawił mu Benny, to może byłby bardziej rozumny.

Castiel za to wewnętrznie panikował, bo Dean milczał zdecydowanie za długo. Powiedział za dużo i wystraszył Winchestera, wiedział to. Spieprzył sprawę tak bardzo...

\- Brzmisz, jakby to było coś złego. - powiedział w końcu Dean.

... albo i nie.

\- Nie mam nic do gejów, absolutnie - ciągnął, przez co Cas zdecydowanie się rozchmurzył. - Jakbym mógł mieć? Sam na tej imprezie całowałem się z jakimś gościem w łazience.

\- Co? - zdołał wydusić Castiel, zanim prawie upadł na kolana. - W łazience? Jesteś pewien, że w łazience?

\- Oczywiście, że tak, bo doskonale pamiętam, jak o mało nie wpadliśmy do wanny przez naszą zachłanność - zaczął się śmiać, ale widząc nagle pobladłą twarz barmana ucichł natychmiast. - Co jest, Cas? Wyglądasz, jakby cię coś porządnie kopnęło w krocze.

\- Bo chyba tak się stało - niemal pisnął. - Dean, wiesz... wygląda na to, że...

Naprawdę nie potrafił tego z siebie wykrztusić. Przecież to było tyle lat temu i jak oni... tak nagle znowu... szok, niedowierzanie i zawał serca na raz.

\- Cas, powiedzże to.

 _Głęboki wdech, bo zaraz wykitujesz,_ próbował dodać sobie odwagi w myślach.

\- Na tej imprezie też całowałem się w łazience - wyznał powoli, prawie ważąc każde słowo na języku. - I ten chłopak oparł się o pralkę, z której zrzucił kosmetyczkę, gdy... o mało nie wpadliśmy do wanny.

Dean potrzebował tylko sekundy, by zrozumieć, o czym mówi Castiel. Momentalnie spojrzał w te niebieskie oczy, rozpoznając je w końcu. Jak to możliwe? Zrządzenie losu, czy jakoś tak...

 _Cholera,_  to musi być przeznaczenie, bo inaczej tego nie potrafił określić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wesołych świąt wszystkim


End file.
